


somewhere (between sorrow and bliss)

by 7pt



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Characters, Reminiscing, Spoilers, Unrequited Love, im sorry prompto please let me hug you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-02-15 03:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13022616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7pt/pseuds/7pt
Summary: Year after year, day after day, Prompto has said nothing about his affection.But now, he stands in front of the King’s monument and whispers into the dewy morning air.“I love you, Noctis.”





	somewhere (between sorrow and bliss)

_Dawn has broken, and the eternal night has waned._

Under the glow of sunrise, Prompto sweeps away the withered flowers, strewn about on the worn pedestal of the statue. Although some of the monument’s features are now smooth and worn, weathered by sunshine and rain, the carefully carved words at the figure’s feet remain, clear as day.

 

_The King of Light_

_His Majesty_

_Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV_

_M.E. 735 – M.E. 766_

 

Blinking away silent tears, Prompto sits cross-legged under the mossy statue, leaning his head against the cold marble.

“Hey, buddy,” Prompto says, his warm breath puffing up in a white cloud of vapour.

“It’s been nine years, eleven months, and sixteen days since the return of the light. And the last time I saw you.”

Prompto chuckles. “You know, Noct, even after all this time, I still feel like... I have so much more to say.”

He is quiet for a moment, considering his next words.

“Remember that first day of high school? That was the day when I fell in love with you. Huh, it feels good to finally say that out loud.”

A slight breeze picks up. Prompto wraps his woollen coat tighter around himself and continues to speak, ignoring the lump in his throat.

“You were my first true friend, and for the first time in my life, I had someone who was there for me. Someone who I looked forward to seeing every day. Time seemed to fly past when you were at my side, and my foolish affection for you grew stronger. Yet I knew I was being selfish. How could someone like me ever _dare_ to wish for something so ridiculous?”

Prompto shook his head.

“Years passed, and I bottled up my treacherous love, locking them deep in the vault of my heart. And I tried to forget. I forced myself to hide my feelings, afraid that they would just burden you. I hid behind my wall and my facade as a flirt.”

A sigh.

“Actually, now that I think about it, I did try to confess to you, once.” Prompto brightens a bit, reminiscing. “We were at your apartment, playing with your brand new game console, and by the time I had built up the courage to say something, you had fallen asleep on my shoulder. You looked so beautiful there in the moonlight, I had forgotten about confessing to you completely…”

He bites his lip, smile fading.

“When we departed on our journey for Altissia, I was thrilled, innocently believing that your engagement would, once and for all, destroy what I felt for you. But I was wrong. As we made our way across Eos, I found myself falling deeper and deeper. My vault was beginning to crumble. That night on the motel roof, I almost told you everything. At the time, I was relieved I hadn’t. But, looking back, I regret not telling you. Little did I know, that would’ve been the last time we got to talk properly before everything went to shit.

“In the ten years after you disappeared into the crystal, Ignis, Gladio and I went our separate ways. And when you weren’t there, I’ve never felt more alone. Without realising it, your absence had left a hollow gap in my heart. The sky continued to grow dim until our world was plunged into darkness. I poured myself into training and battle, hoping beyond hope that one day, you would return."

Prompto grits his teeth as he feels ghostly pains through his old scars, reminders of bloody struggles that haunt his restless nights to this day. 

“The day you came back still feels like a dream to me. It was hard to believe that you were really there in Hammerhead, alive. I wanted more than anything to pull you into my arms, to kiss away your sadness and your sorrows. Our reunion was almost pathetically brief, and soon, the four of us stood on the steps in front of the Citadel after the final battle. And I knew, as I handed you that photo, that it was the last time I was ever going to see you.”

Prompto closes his eyes as a tear slides down his cheek, lined with age after more than a decade of endless battles as a hunter.

“Although I’ve forgotten the sound of your voice, and the warmth of your touch, please know that I will hold on to my memories of us until the day I die. I’ll see you again someday, old friend.”

 

* * *

 

Year after year, day after day, Prompto has said nothing about his affection. But now, he stands in front of the King’s monument and whispers into the dewy morning air.

_“I love you, Noctis.”_

Prompto drops slowly onto one knee and inclines his head in solemn respect, his teardrops wetting the concrete beneath him. He wipes his face with his hand and steps away from Noctis’s statue, azure petals stirring in the wake of his footsteps.

 

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey cried writing this bc im a weak baby  
> i should update my other fic.. someone yell at me to go do it
> 
> prompto's speech pattern is different because he's older :')


End file.
